


Victuri's Secret

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Genderfluid, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a man in love with figure skating. Too bad that a knee injury as a teen prevented him from competing in the sport. Today he is a successful man with a sportswear company called Victuri and is currently content with his love life as he is engaged to the most handsome person on the face of the earth - in his opinion, of course.





	Victuri's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is Gender Fluid. One of the most interesting things when researching about this in Fanfics is that Gender Fluid people use the pronouns in a neutral way. This is my second time writing a fic where a character does not follow the gender of his body . So I apologize in advance for any mistake I may make.

Victor Nikiforov is a man in love with figure skating. Too bad that a knee injury as a teen prevented him from competing in the sport. But nothing prevents him from creating the costumes worn by skaters. Today he is a successful man with a sportswear company - where people can buy clothes based on these costumes - called Victuri and is currently content with his love life because he is engaged to the most handsome person on the face of the earth - in his opinion, of course.

Today, as sponsor and best friend of skater Christophe Giacometti, he is in Barcelona at the banquet in celebration of the World Champion Final. Christophe lost the gold to the Russian Yuri Plisetsky, a 15 years old brat and who is at that moment being victim of the females silver medalist Mila Babicheva.

At that moment, the bronze medalist Phichit Chulanont enters the hall accompanied by a very beautiful woman. Long black hair, trapped in a braid that falls on the right side of her face. Dressed in a beautiful pink kimono with a pattern of branches and cherry blossoms. On the face, a simple makeup and in the feet, wooden sandals. Everyone had stopped to admire her.

"Yuuri!" Mila says, approaching the girl and hugging her.

"Hello, Mila." The woman, Yuuri, laughs and hugs her too.

"It's been a while, Yuuri." Chris says, also approaching.

"Hi Chris." She says, smiling, and then looks at Victor, who is also approaching.

"Hello." He says, kissing her fist.

"Yuuri, he is Victor Nikiforov. Victuri company owner." Chris says, and she looks from him to the Russian.

"Oh!" She says, surprised. "I love Victuri's clothes. I even wear them when I'm going to teach kids."

"Yuuri teaches kids to ice skate and dance." Phichit explains, making Victor raise his eyebrow. "But  _they_  had participated in competitions in the past."

"My skills were not good enough." Yuuri says, lowering his face.

"You were the first skater to finish a Quad Axel, Yuuri. In competition." Phichit says, and the Russian Yuri, who showed no interest in the conversation, suddenly turns around.

"What the fuck?" He screams, making everyone look at him. "Yuuri Katsuki, male skater who four years ago retired after winning a World Championship with 3 world records and as the only one who got the feat of performing a Quad Axel?'

"Yes?" She asks, tilting her face.

"Why the hell are you wearing women's clothes, if you're a man?" Yuri asks, making her smile.

"Because today I feel more comfortable wearing these kinds of clothes." She responds, laughing. "My body can be a man, but I am a Gender Fluid." One day I can feel like a man, the other, like a woman, so I would ask that when you refer to me, use the pronoun  _'they/then'_ , please"

"This is confusing." The boy says, grumpy.

Yuuri politely walks away, but Victor keep his eyes on  _'then'_. He notices that  _'they'_  drinks no more than two glasses of champagne and eats a little. When he got distracted, Victor loses  _'their'_  sight.

Outside the hall, Victor notices that Yuuri Katsuki is sitting on the floor, his wooden sandals in his hands and with bandages on his feet.

"Hello." He says, approaching.

"Hi."  _'They'_  says, smiling.

"What happened to your feet?" Victor asks, sitting next to 'him' .

"I hurt myself with my sandals." Yuuri responds, looking up at the sky. "Phichit insisted that I wear them."

"Oh." Victor just says, also looking up at the sky. "Do you have another shoes?"

"Not at the moment, but I was thinking about asking my fiancé to go pick up a pair for me." 'They' says and Victor smiles, looking at the ring on his right ring finger.

"Okay. But first, how about some dancing with me?" Victor asks, looking at him with surprise.

"Do you want to dance with me? When Victor agrees, excited, Yuuri laughs. "Okay, since my feet are not hurting now."

And the two dance, to the muffled sound of the music that plays inside the hall.

That same night, before bedtime, Victor analyzes photos of a photo essay with his masked favorite model, Yuu. He analyzes the images, satisfied with the outcome of his fiancé, who knows how to behave as a man and as a woman. Victor looks at his side, where a cocoon of sheets hides his sleeping beauty. Laughing, he closes the laptop and turns off the lights, covering himself too, and sleeping beside his beloved, as the happiest man on earth.

**~ x ~**

Early in the morning, Victor and Chris meet up with Yuuri and Phichit, deciding to have breakfast together. Yuuri is wearing black jeans, a Victuri shirt based on his latest outfit, Yuri on Ice. Yuuri is wearing glasses, and his hair is loose.

"Why did you retire?" Yuri Plisetsky arrives, already asking Yuuri. "You were very good."

"I was, but to be good also means that you are easily targeted by malicious people who are on your feet 24 hours a day, seven days a week, people who criticize you for your weaknesses, people who can hurt you." Yuuri tilts his face, bites a piece of his sandwich, chews and swallows it. "After it was accidentally revealed that I am Genderfluid, I was a victim of Bullying on the internet, at university and in competitions, not even my awards prevented the terrible words left on my social networks and needed psychological treatment to improve my depression. so in the last championship, it was the last straw, when I was almost raped, but someone saved me and I am forever grateful for him. He and I got engaged."

Yuuri looks at Victor with a smile on his face. Yuri, quietly, approaches and give  _'then'_  a hug, surprising everyone.

"Wait ... what?" Phichit Chulanont shouts, rising and tapping the table. "What do you mean, Yuuri Katsuki?"

"Hm?" Yuuri looks at his best friend in surprise.

"Speaking of engagement, so am I." Victor says, revealing the golden ring on his right finger.

"Oooh, so that model accepted the proposal?" Chris asks, making Phichit and Yuuri also pay attention to the conversation.

"No, it was Yuu who made the proposal." Victor says excitedly.

"So jealous." Chris comments and Phichit gets embarrassed.

"Well you two could officiate the dating, you know?" Yuuri comments, laughing at their surprised face. "So you do not have to hide when you want to be together."

"Did you see us?" Phichit asks, terrified. "Oh my god Chris, 'they' saw us!"

Yuri, who looks at Yuuri's right hand, then at Victor, raises his eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, you're engaged." He points to Yuuri and then to Victor. "And you too are engaged ..."

"Oh!" Yuuri says, clapping his hands. "He found out!"

"Found out what ..." Phichit begins to speak, but stops suddenly.

He and Chris look at them in surprise.

"Vitya, dear, I think we've been discovered." Yuuri says, getting up and going to the Russian, hugging him in the back.

"Yuu, better run away from these evil ones!" Victor stands up and takes the hand of his beloved, leaving him from the hotel restaurant.

"Yuuri is Yuu ?!" Chris, Phichit and Yuri scream, to the surprise of the people who were there.

"Holy shit."

"What is it now, Yuri?"

"Victor and Yuuri." Yuri says, stunned. "Victuri."

Both Chris and Phichit groan, finally understanding.

"It was right there and we did not even notice." Chris comments, his right hand on his face.

"Dorks." Yuri says, leaving the restaurant too.

"Both are dorks." Phichit says, picking up his cell phone. "Damn Yuuri, now you'll see."

He then notices a message and reads it.

_If you still want to be my best man, do not dare post anything on social networks. Yuuri_

"He got me." Phichit says, defeated.

**~ x ~**

Victor and Yuuri are married in Hasetsu, hometown of Japanese. A private wedding for the families and friends of the two. They move to New York, and are always traveling together for Victuri. Despite the ups and downs, they always look for happiness in the things they like in common: Dancing, Figure Skating, Clothing and especially the two of them.


End file.
